


Lotrips Ficlets: 2006-2007

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Lotrips Ficlets [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Forabsolutefiction'stwo-sentenceschallenge.Warnings: Minor kink.





	1. Scorch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](https://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutefiction**](https://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/)'s [two-sentences](http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/188258.html) challenge.
> 
> Warnings: Minor kink.

It's not that he's never had sex before, but he's never had sex like _this_...with someone's actual physical _cock_ inside of him, which feels weird and somewhat dirty but also really fucking hot, like he's being masturbated from the inside out, and something in there is making him moan like a cheap whore but he can't help it, it's the friction, the little zing that he gets whenever it goes - _oh_ \- in or out or anything, really, any movement at all, it's just...and that's not even going into the other details, like the handcuffs keeping him securely bound to the headboard, clinking and banging with every - _oh god_ \- thrust, and it's actually the sounds that are driving him around the bend, even more than the zing and the stretch and the - _oh, jesus, fuck_ \- slick slide of skin against the underside his cock whenever Dom leans down close to change the angle or lick the sweat from the hollow of his throat where it's pooling as he overheats; which it feels like he's been doing for hours now, thousands of thrusts, thousands of little jingle-clanks of the handcuffs and the vibrations of his own helpless moans in his throat...

"Come," Dom says against his throat; and he does.


	2. Scorch

Elijah would like to think he has a healthy attitude towards sex. He knows his body has urges, he knows that the urges themselves are nothing to be ashamed of but as a member of the priesthood he cannot indulge them, and he knows that through prayer and meditation he can control and overcome the weaknesses of his physical body. He knows all of this, he reminds himself daily, and he prays for forgiveness and understanding every time his unruly body part firms and fills at the most inappropriate times.

No matter how much he tries to ignore it, there's just something about Brother Dominic on his knees.


End file.
